A Secret That Changed Everything
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: Haruka has been keeping the secret too long. She cannot lie anymore, especially when her best friend suspects something. What will happen between Haruka and Shindou? How did Kariya find out about the secret? Read and enjoy. As usual, the summary is lame. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I was talking to my friend, loving'it4321 and she gave me this idea. I really thank her for that. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! I only own the story.**

**Read and enjoy. **

* * *

Shindou's POV.

"Soccer practice is over, minna!"

I sat one the bench and wiped the sweat on my forehead. Today was Friday, which means that there is no training tomorrow. My energy was drained completely. Tenma and Shinsuke were chatting merrily, probably talking about their plans for the weekend. I also noticed that my two best friends, Mizashi Haruka and Kirino Ranmaru, were talking as well. I got up and approached them.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Mizashi turned to me and smiled.

"We were talking about the weekend. Kirino is going to visit some of his relatives. And I will probably stay at home." She said. I frowned a little at the fact Kirino won't be there, but the idea of Mizashi will be free appealed me. I smiled as I got an idea.

"What about you come to my house?" I asked in a hopeful tone. I was keeping my calm composure while on the inside, my stomach was doing flips. For some reason, I always felt nervous when talking to her.

"N-n-no...I can't. ..." She said. I frowned but noticed that her expression was startled. It was almost like she was avoiding my gaze.

"Why? You said you were free tomorrow." I said. Some of my team mates turned their attention to us. Mizashi gulped.

"Did I say that? I meant I will be free yesterday. I mean next week.. Oh look at the time! I have to go." With that, she rushed to the club room. I blinked twice. Kariya was fighting to hold back his laugh. I giggled at Mizashi's attitude and decided to follow her. When I entered the room, the first thing I saw was a shirtless Mizashi. I found myself staring at her toned flat chest. I didn't notice that she was looking at me in a strange way, until she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Oi. Earth to Shindou. Are you there?" She said with a giggle. I blushed and looked away, but I doubt she didn't notice the blush. She quickly put on her white shirt and picked her black hooded jacket up. She then turned to leave. I had to move fast. I quickly grabbed her arm.

"Mizashi. Why are you avoiding me?" She turned to me with a shocked face, her jacket fell on the ground. I knew she was going to cover it up with an excuse.

"I-it's nothing... I'm not avoiding you...I...have to go now..." She said as she left quickly. I picked up her jacket and stared at the door. Soon, Kirino and Kariya walked in. To my surprise, they both had the same expression on their faces. A mocking one, that is.

"My my, Shindou-senpai!" Came Kariya comment. "I never knew you were the type to harass people!" He smirked. I blushed and glared at him. He gulped an hid behind Kirino, who was probably going to give me a very embarrassing comment.

"Seriously, Shindou. You are never gonna get her if you do it like that." He said.

"I didn't do anything to her!" I exclaimed, holding my hands up defensively.

"Really?! Then why do you have her jacket?" Kariya countered. I was speechless. They totally misunderstood. Kariya smirked smugly and went to his locker. Kirino chuckled at my expression and did the same. As he passed me, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You should give it to her. Maybe she will forgive you." He said with a smile. I blushed and shook my head.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

_Fifteen minutes later._

I walked up the front steps of Mizashi's house. I felt a little nervous and my mind was troubled. But I decided to shake these feelings away for now. I rang the bell and waited. The door opened and Mizashi welcomed me. She was wearing a white shirt, with the first three buttons undone, and a pair of black jeans. Her long white hair was tied in a low ponytail.

"Konbanwa, Shindou. Come in." She said with a warm smile. My heart raced and I was a loss of words. Soon, I found the courage to reply.

"I-it's not necessary... I just wanted to give you your jacket... You forgot it..." I said. She took the jacket and hugged me tightly. I blushed and my heart was beating faster. I was afraid Mizashi would feel it. I felt sad when she pulled away, but I smiled nonetheless.

"I have to go now." I turned away to leave put Mizashi pulled me inside.

"Don't leave now. It's going to rain." She said. I looked up. The sky was filled with gray clouds. Feeling that there is no point in protesting, I nodded. She smiled and pulled me to the living room. I sat down on the dark red couch.

"Wait here. I will prepare some tea." Mizashi said and left the room. I glanced around the big room. It was mostly decorated with red and dark brown items. The atmosphere felt warm inside the room, due to the dark colors around. I noticed a piano in the corner of the room, next to the full length window, that was covered by some dark crimson curtains. I walked over the piano and pressed some keys. Seems that she takes good care of her piano. It looked quite expensive. The piano was made of fine mahogany wood, lined with golden threads. Each key had a gem decorating it. I sat down and began playing one of my favourite pieces, Für Elise. The heavenly sound filled the room, and I was soon absorbed into playing the song.

* * *

Haruka's POV.

I walked into the kitchen and sighed in relief. Good thing he didn't ask about the way I treat him lately. I can't blow my cover like that. He will be in danger and my grandfather doesn't forgive anyone, even if he had the cutest puppy face in the whole universe. I decided to forget about that now. I placed two small cute cups on a silver tray and prepared the tea. Then I grabbed a dark blue cookie jar and placed some cookies on a plate. When everything was ready, I took the tray and headed back to the living room. On my way, I noticed the lovely melody that filled the air. So, as not to disturb my dear friend, I cautiously crept into the room and placed the tray on the coffee table. The song ended. I walked to Shindou.

"That was amazing, Shindou. You are really good." I said. He looked at me and blushed. He looked so cute at that moment. Wait! I can't fall for my best friend. He is my friend. So this can't happen. I don't know why, but that is what Aoi told me...

_Flashback..._

_"Nee, Aoi-chan? Are you in love with Tenma?"_

_She blushed. "O-of course not...We are best friends, that's all."_

_"So what is the problem with that?"_

_"Best friends can't fall in love with each other."_

_"Ooooooooooohh."_

_End of flashback..._

It was either true... or just a lame excuse, but anywho, I will stick to it. I sat down at the couch and took my cup. Shindou did the same, except that he had a little blush on his face. We sat there in silence, just drinking our tea. Nothing else. Nothing at all. It was kinda awkward. Each of us avoided the other's gaze. After we finished the tea, Shindou turned to me.

"I hope you are not angry because I used your piano without permission." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm not. You don't need permission to use it." I said as I walked to the closet in the corner of the room. Shindou went Back to the piano and examined the sheets. I opened the closet and pulled out some gloves. I put them on and sat at the piano, ready to play. My finger barely touched the keyboard when Shindou tapped my shoulder.

"Haruka, what are those?" He asked, showing some papers. They looked like music sheets, but instead of notes, there were series of colors. I giggled and took the sheets. Shindou looked at me questioningly. I placed the sheets in front of me and looked at him.

"Well...those are substitutes for music sheets. I memorise the tunes using the colors of the gems on the keys. It is easier for me to remember the sequence of the colors." I said. Shindou smiled and sat next to me.

" Mind if I try?" He asked. I nodded. He looked at the sheets in attempt to memorise the colors. He had a cute serious concentrating face. I giggled and pressed some keys, and began playing Safe and Sound, by Taylor Swift. I soon began singing.

~I remember tears streaming down your face~

~When I said, " I'll never let you go."~

~When all those shadows almost killed your light.~

~I remember you said, " Don't leave me here alone."~

~But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.~

At this point, Shindou joined me. His voice was gentle and beautiful. Our voices mingled together, as if they were meant to be. I blushed at my thoughts. Now I am sure Aoi is wrong.

~Just close your eyes.~

~The sun is going down.~

~You'll be alright.~

~No one can hurt you now.~

~Come morning light.~

~You and I'll be safe and sound.~

I closed my eyes and continued playing. The storm outside raged on, it was raining heavily. I scooted closer to Shindou, who looked at me and smiled.

~Don't you dare look out your window, darling.~

~Everything is on fire.~

~The war outside our door keeps raging on.~

~Holding to this lullaby.~

~Even when music is gone.~

~Gone.~

~Just close your eyes.~

~The sun is going down.~

~You'll be alright.~

~No one can hurt you now.~

~Come morning light.~

~You and I'll be safe and sound.~

Suddenly thunder clapped and lighting flashed. I let out a scream and clinged to Shindou tightly. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me gently, in attempt to comfort me. Storms had a bad effect on me. They terrified me. You can say I have a bad experience with them.

"You are scared of storms?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"What do you think, genius?" I shot back, pausing when I saw how close our faces were. I blushed and tried to pull away, but Shindou held me in my place. He leaned in closer, pressing his forehead against mine. My face heated up.

"S-shindou... What are you doing...?" I stammered. Shindou closed his eyes and pulled away, letting out a sigh. I was puzzled. Why did he do that? Did he...love me? That was possible. But Aoi said... Ugh! Forget about that! Shindou got up and excused himself, saying he is going back home. I got up and grabbed his hand.

"Wait... There is something that I wanted to say..." I said but regretted it. I have no idea of what to say. Should I tell him my secret? But then, he will just fear me, or worse. He will be in danger. I can't have that. But he is my best friend. I don't want to lie to him. I gulped and took a deep breath, hoping for the best.

"Shindou... I am not a human..." I said, letting go of his hand and shifting my gaze to the floor. " I know you don't believe me... But it's true... I was avoiding you so you wouldn't find out... I'm sorry. Keeping the secret was hard. Especially from my best friend. " I smiled as I finished my statement. Shindou's eyes widened. I frowned. I knew he wouldn't believe me. "I know you think I'm crazy or something but-"

"So Kariya was not joking when he said that..."

"What?" I said. Did Kariya know about that? I think I found something to do during the weekend.

"Kariya told me something about you being a Harukanian or something like that. I didn't believe him at first, but now... I guess he was not lying..." Shindou trailed off. I smiled.

"So you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, Shindou." I said before hugging him tightly. After I pulled away, Shindou said that he must go home, now that the rain has stopped. As soon as he left, I felt sleepy and tired. I walked into my big bedroom, changed into my pajamas and threw myself on the bed. I had to sleep well, there is a mission waiting for me tomorrow.

* * *

_Next morning_

I woke up early and rubbed my sleepy eyes. My body felt heavy and it was like there was a magnet attracting me to the bed. I threw the blankets away and stretched my arms. The sun was shining through the curtains. Why did the sun shine so bright? I looked at the ceiling for a good Fifteen minutes. What was I going to do today..? It was something important...but what? I got off the bed and went to take my shower. I picked up one of my favourite shampoos, rose scented to be exact, and a rose-scented soap. The water was warm and inviting. It was the best shower I ever had.

Unfortunately, the doorbell rang. Crap... I can't ignore this... I closed the water, dried myself and wore my clothes and rushed towards the door. I didn't notice the small puddle of shampoo on the ground. Until I slipped on it. I tried to grab onto the counter for balance, but instead, I pulled the sleeve of my black jacket. I fell on the ground face first, but I quickly got up and ran to the door. As I approached the stairs, I stepped on a skating board and rolled down the stairs, coming to a stop when my back was slammed against the door. My head was spinning and stars were everywhere. I shakily stood up and opened the door.

"Mizashi. Are you alright?" I recognised the voice. It was Hamano. He helped me to the living room. Once we sat down, he laughed and wiped the remains of soap off my face.

"What happened?" He asked. I laughed nervously.

"Well, I was having a shower when you rang the bell. I rushed to answer the door, but I slipped and rolled all the way." I said, rubbing my head in pain. Hamano smiled and patted my head, ruffling my hair in the process.

"You better be carefully. We need you on the team." He laughed. I pouted and fixed my messy hair. "Anyway, I came here to tell you that we will be playing soccer this afternoon. Kirino and Kariya won't be joining us though..."

Kariya! That's right! I was going to see him! I got up quickly and went to my room, muttering some curses as I tripped over my own feet. I could clearly hear Hamano laughing at me, but I had more important things to do. I put on my mid-thigh length black shorts and my white sleeveless shirt. I did not bother to comb my hair, since it looked fine to me, and wore my black sandals as quick as possible. I almost ran into Hamano on my way down, but instead, I pulled him along and ran through the streets. As we passed the soccer field, Hamano ran to Tenma and the others. I excused myself and ran in the direction of of the orphanage. As I arrived, I bumped into someone. I was about to apologise when the person extended his hand.

"Gomenasai. It's my fault." He said gently. I recognised the voice and my face brightened.

"Hiroto! !" I exclaimed as I hugged the tall, now adult, red-head. He returned the hug and smiled at me.

"Long time no see, Haruka... How have you been?" He asked. I smiled.

"Everything is fine, as long as my grandfather stays away from you guys." He ruffled my hair and pulled me inside.

"Nagumo and Suzuno will be really happy to see you."

"They are here?! Great! I missed those guys!"

We walked into the living room, and the first thing I spotted was a certain tulip head. He was so engrossed in his video game and didn't notice me sneaking up on him. Suddenly, I tackled him to the ground and hugged him tightly. He was about to curse at me but I smiled at him.

"Missed me, tulip head? " I asked mockingly. He smiled and pulled me into a rib - crushing hug.

"Haruka... I missed you so much."

"Oi oi, let the girl breathe." A voice said. Nagumo's eye twitched. I giggled, knowing what was coming next. He let go of me and marched to the new comer.

"None of your business, Ice princess." He hissed. Suzuno ignored him and came to to me before hugging me tightly. Nagumo sat down on the sofa, probably cursing at Suzuno. The white haired man glanced at his friend and smirked. Those two never change. I smirked and decided to play along. I looked up, kissed Suzuno on the cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. As expected, Nagumo hissed and turned away. Suzuno and I burst in a fit of laughter.

"You two didn't change after all these years." I said between giggles. Nagumo and Suzuno laughed merrily. We sat there for sometime, chatting and talking about what we did in the past years. Our friendly chat was cut off when I heard a familiar voice.

"Mizashi-senpai? Why are you here?" I got up and turned to the speaker with a smile.

"Ohayou, Kariya. I wanted to ask you about something." I said, walking to the teal haired boy and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He tensed up and looked at me worriedly. My friendly expression changed into a dangerous one, making Kariya shiver in fear.

"Who told my secret? Speak!" I hissed, pinning him to the wall. He gulped and pointed at Nagumo. Nagumo was already tiptoeing his way out of the room. Suzuno grabbed him and pulled him back into the room. I walked, or more like stomped, to him and glared. He backed away and hid behind Suzuno, who stepped away from Nagumo.

"Sorry, my tongue slipped." He apologised.

"And you told him the whole thing?" I facepalmed. Nagumo shifted in his place and looked at me with a pleading face. I sighed and shook my head. Damn you, Nagumo. Why did you do this.? He promised me. Well, he didn't, but we made a deal. Kariya sat down, trying to keep himself from laughing at Nagumo's face. I sat down next to him.

"Okay, you are forgiven." I said. He jumped up and ran out of the room before I change my mind. Kariya looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry for telling Shindou-senpai about your secret. I just didn't want him to break your heart." He said. Confused, I asked him about what he meant. "Well, Shindou-senpai is your best friend. I didn't want him to hate you because you are different, so I told him to see his reaction. He thought it was a prank."

I smiled and hugged Kariya, an act which surprised him greatly, but he eventually warmed up and hugged me back. Sometimes I get the feeling this boy needs some more love. I was about to let go, but he pulled me closer.

"I'm sorry. " He said as he pulled away, then he left the room quickly. I went after him but was stopped by a woman whom I knew very well. On seeing me, she smiled and hugged me tightly. I hugged back and smiled.

"Hitomiko-nee, I missed you a lot." I said. She, like everyone else did, ruffled my hair. I pouted and fixed it back. She giggled at my childish actions.

"It's almost like you never grew up, Haruka. You are still childish just like you were ten years ago." She said. I smiled before looking in the direction Kariya went. Hitomiko-nee sighed heavily.

"That boy is so lonely. Can you please talk to him, Haruka? He seems to trust you."

"How so?"

"Well, he you are the only person that he mentions in a nice way."

"I see. Okay, I will"

She smiled and continued her way. I walked through the orphanage and arrived at a room, I recognised it as my room when I was living here. My instincts told me it was Kariya's room, so I knocked the door twice. No one answered, so I opened the door and walked in. The room was just as I left it. Kariya was hiding under the blankets. I walked to the bed and sat down. He shifted a little.

"Kariya... Can we talk?"

"I'm not here. Search somewhere else." I smiled and pulled the blankets off him. His eyes were half closed and tears were forming at their corner. I patted his back gently and pulled him to a sitting position. He obliged and got up, still avoiding my gaze.

"Why are you here?" He said, wiping his tears.

"Why did you run like that? I was not going to do anything to you." I said. He turned to me with wide eyes.

"Mizashi-senpai..." He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I hugged him back, running my fingers through his teal hair. Then, I understood what Hitomiko-nee meant. Kariya needed to be loved. His lonely life lacked love and attention. Maybe that's why he was a mischievous little devil at school. My thoughts were cut when I heard Kariya sobbing.

"Kariya, what's wrong?"

"N-n-no, I-it's nothing. I just...want to stay like this a little longer..." He said in a soft tone as he snuggled to me. We stayed like this for a while. Eventually, Kariya fell asleep in my arms. I lifted his head up and looked at his face. His features were soft, he almost looked like a child, sleeping in his mother's arms. I giggled at my thoughts and gently unwrapped his arms in order to place him on the bed. It was not easy, though. He was holding on me tightly. It was impossible to move without waking him up. I sighed, but heard him saying something in his sleep.

"Mizashi... don't leave me alone..." My heart was touched by those words. I kissed his cheek and laid him carefully on the bed. His hand was still holding mine.

"Kariya, I have to go now. I'll see you later." I whispered. He let go of my hand and tugged on the blankets. I kissed his cheek one last time and left the room. Now I have a new idea about Kariya. I think I going to spend some time with the boy later. I headed downstairs, bid everyone farewell and headed back to my house. It was still the beginning of the day. I had plenty of free time.

* * *

_That afternoon..._

"Ugh! I'm so bored! Maybe Tenma and the others are still playing. I will go and see." I got up from my warm armchair and grabbed my black jacket. As soon as I opened the door, I came face to face with Kariya, who was about to knock. We blinked twice and laughed merrily.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Kariya blushed.

"I wanted to thank you for comforting me." He said shyly. "I suppose we can be friends now?"

"No, we are not friends." I said in a fake serious tone. His face fell, and he looked away. I smiled and hugged him. "I'd prefer to call you a brother."

"Mizashi-senpai. " I placed a finger to his lips.

"Since I am now your 'sister', call me Haruka." I smiled. He nodded slowly.

"Hai, Haruka-nee." He replied. "I was going for a walk. Want to join me?"

"You bet!" I exclaimed as I put my jacket on. We walked through the streets, talking about soccer most of the time, about our team mates and Nagumo's temper. Turns out Kariya is much more fun than I ever thought. Maybe if I stayed at the orphanage, we would have become best friends. As we passed by the soccer field, a ball came flying in my direction. I took a step back and kicked the ball with full force, sending it all the way back to the net.

"Be more careful next time, Tenma." I said as I walked to the field. Tenma smiled apologetically.

"Gomenasai, Mizashi-senpai. " (that rhymes!)

"Oi, Mizashi." Shindou called. "Wanna join us in the game?" Before I could reply, I felt a tug on my arm. Kariya was pulling me away. Shindou gave him a questioning look. Kariya smirked.

"Sorry, but Haruka-nee and I were going for a walk together. Ja ne." He said as he pulled me away. After we were away from them, he sighed in relief. I looked at him questioningly. He smiled.

" I didn't want them to steal your attention." He said. I giggled and ruffled his hair playfully.

"Of course they won't. You are my brother now." I said with a smile. Kariya hugged me and we continued our walk. We eventually ended up at the park. The weather was so clear and refreshing. There was a nice breeze, unlike yesterday's storm. Kariya and I sat down, watching some kids as the played tag. Oh, how I wish my childhood was so happy like them. I noticed that Kariya was looking at the ground with a frown. I scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Something wrong, Kariya? " I asked. He turned away.

"I just wish I had friends when I was little. I was keeping away from everyone, so no one befriended me. The only reason I pull pranks is to get attention. Except with Kirino-senpai. I do it because his angry face is worth the effort." He said, laughing at the last part. I giggled and looked at the sky.

"I was like you when I was young. But instead, people never wanted to befriend me in the first place. I tried to be friendly with them but they didn't accept me. It saddened me at first, then I convinced myself that I don't need people in my life. After I met Tenma, I began warming up to people again."

"Haruka... who wouldn't want to be your friend? You are the nicest person I've ever met." He said, slightly irritated. I never knew he would say that. I blushed and giggled. Kariya was totally out of character that day. I began to doubt he was Tenma in disguise. We sat there, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Unlike yesterday, the weather was lovely. I boggled my mind. How can this weather come after a stormy day? I shook those thoughts away and decided to ignore it. It was of no importance. But something else bothered me. I soon began to get the feeling that I was watched.

* * *

_At night..._

"See you tomorrow, Kariya." I exclaimed as I left the orphanage, walking back to my house. I still felt that someone was watching me, but when I look around, I see no one. I sighed and continued my way, keeping my guard up all the time. When I turned around the corner, I spotted a figure standing some meters away from me. I couldn't make out his appearance, but his outline looked familiar. The stranger walked to me and, as soon as he stepped into the light, I recognised him.

"Missed me, Haruka? Why don't you greet your grandfather?" He said. Oh, how horrible his voice was! That old geezer was still as I remember. The same old, dirty, creepy, annoying man. I ignored him and walked away, but he grabbed hold of my hand.

"Not so fast, young lady. I didn't come here to see you." He said in an angry tone. I smirked.

"I know. No need to tell me."

"I heard that you liked a certain human." He said. My heartbeat increased. How did he know about that? "That boy must be killed. You have a week. If you don't kill him, I will." He said and left. I stared at him as he walked away. I knew well he was not joking. He never did. So the boy he talked about is in grave danger.

Suddenly, an idea came across my mind. I smirked and walked back home it a proud smirk. I changed my clothes and climbed into the bed. My grandfather didn't know he ruined the plan before he even made it. I drifted to sleep, imagining my grandfather's face when the week is over.

* * *

**Wow. That's a lot. This is not finished yet, though. I'm working on the second part. So wait for the update.**

**Minna, I want you to tell me if I have any weak points, or if I messed up with something. Also, any tips and advice are welcome. Feel free to tell me about any mistakes. And since this is a training, that is all I need. **

**Ja ne, minna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Update! I hope you like it. **

**Let the show begin.**

* * *

Haruka's POV.

_Sunday_

I woke up at 12 PM. My sleep was pleasant, because of the sweet dreams I saw. Most of them included my grandfather and what will happen when he meets me after a week. I felt so evil at that time. But I knew what would happen after that. I would probably end up dead or killed. Well, they are almost the same. It didn't matter now. I got up and took my shower, which went on without slipping or tripping, had my breakfast, then began cleaning the house like every Sunday. After I was done, I headed to the library. I sat down on the armchair, next to the fireplace, with a book in my hands. Nothing can go wrong on this lovely day.

_BANG!_

I jumped in my seat with a yelp on hearing the sound of thunder. Great! Now I'm terrified. Sadly, no one was there to comfort me. I closed the book and hugged my knees tightly. The rain was so hard that it almost broke the windows. An idea flashed through my head, but I discarded it immediately. He wouldn't be able to come here in this weather. Just when I decided to go to my room, I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door slowly. To my surprise, it was Kariya. He was totally soaked and was panting heavily.

"Kariya!" I exclaimed, pulling him inside. "What the hell were you thinking? This is dangerous!"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay and-"

"YOU WOULD HAVE CAUGHT A COLD OF WORSE, A FEVER! I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF THAT HAPPENS!" I shouted at him. His eyes widened and his face held a hurt expression. I quickly realized what I did. Oh dear, I hope he was not angry now. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes and he turned away. I realized that my words hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Kariya. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just worried." I said, wiping his tears away. "Come on. You need to change those." I said, taking off his dark blue jacket and leading him to my room. I got a pair of black jeans and a dark blue hoodie from my wardrobe. Kariya looked at me questioningly.

"Aren't those for girls? " He asked. I shook my head.

"I bought those when I was pretending to be a boy. Now change your clothes and wait till I prepare some hot cocoa." I said before leaving the room quickly. I headed to the kitchen and searched for the jar of sweetened cocoa. Just as I found it, another crack of thunder frightened me that I almost dropped the jar. I looked at the window, curse you, thunder. I glared at he poor window one last time and turned back to what I was doing. Five minutes later, the hot cocoa was ready. I carried the two mugs and went to my room. Kariya was sitting on my bed, looking at a photo. I placed the two mugs on my desk and sat next to him. The photo he was holding was of me, Nagumo, Suzuno, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Saginuma and Hitomiko 10 years ago. My appearance was not different. I only grew up by two years. By this, I mean a two Harukanian years, which is about 10 Earth years.

"I bet it's weird. I mean you knew them when you were younger, then suddenly they are older than you are physically." He said. "How were they like when they were younger?"

"Well, Nagumo and Suzuno were always like what you see. Nagumo attempts to make fun of Suzuno. Suzuno counters with a clever comment. Nagumo fumes in anger and begins a fight." I said. Kariya laughed. "Hiroto was friendly, sane, calm, smart, wise and so many good things. Yet, for some reasons, Nagumo and Suzuno disliked him. I never knew why. Saginuma was like a second mother after Hitomiko. I bet he was acting like that to impress her. Midorikawa was cute, nice and fun to be with. He was my best friend at that time. I liked life there, and I really wanted to stay, but..."

"Your grandfather didn't allow it." He finished my sentence. My eyes widened.

"You know about my grandfather?!"

"Well, you can say that Nagumo-nii couldn't keep his mouth shut." He said with a laugh. I smiled and kissed his cheek, making him blush in the process. He turned away in order to hide his blush, but with no avail. I ruffled his hair.

"Stop being so cute, Kariya." I said.

"I will if you stop teasing me." He said with a pout. I went over to my desk and handed him his mug, before taking mine and reclining to the chair next to the bed. The drink was still kinda hot. And since I am so sensitive to anything hot, I placed the cup down on the bedside table. Right after that, thunder decided to scare me again. I let out a small scream and shivered. Kariya seemed to notice it. He got up and pulled me into a tight embrace. Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around his frame. He caressed my hair and kissed my head.

"Shsh...I'm here..." He whispered as we both sat on the bed, his arms still around me. I snuggled closer to him, shaking with fear as the thunder roared through the skies again. Suddenly, the phone rang. Kariya, seeing that I was in no condition to answer, picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi?" His face expression twisted into a an annoyed one, but he hid it immediately. "Yes... She is fine... Okay... I'll tell her... Bye." Then he placed the phone down and came to me again. He sat down and huffed in annoyance.

"Who was that?"

"Shindou-senpai."

"What did he-"

"He was making sure you are okay."

"But why-"

"Just stop talking about him, okay?!" He shot at me. I flinched and turned away. I have never seen him so irritated before. Was he jealous or something? But why would he be jealous? Of Shindou? I was clueless. I decided not to bring the subject up again.

"I'm so sorry, Haruka-nee. I didn't mean to yell." He said, hugging me tightly. I smiled weakly.

"I-it's alright. I'm not angry at you." I said. He smiled and yawned. I pushed him back on the bed and tucked the covers around him. He looked at me with a surprised, or shocked, expression. I only smiled at him.

"You are sleepy, right?" I said. He nodded. "Then sleep. I don't mind you sleeping in my bed."

"But you are going to be alone."

"Don't worry about me- AH!" Once again, thunder succeeded to humiliate me. I shrieked and grasped Kariya's hand. He smirked victoriously and pulled me to the bed. "Kariya! What are you doing?"

"I can't leave you alone. You will sleep here. With me." He said casually. Why not? It's just so simple. I'm going to sleep next to my friend whom I seem to have a crush on. Isn't it simple I blushed and tried to move, but his grip was tight. I gave in and laid down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me protectively, as if he was trying to keep me away from something. I felt my face heat up. Kariya's face was so close to mine. I could feel his breath on my cheek. Although it was a little awkward, I felt safe and warm. I glanced at the clock. It was 7 PM already. Time flew by and I didn't notice. Maybe I spent a lot of time in the shower this day. Slowly, sleep found its way to me. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, not hearing the sounds of thunder anymore. The last thing I heard was a faint whisper.

"I love you, Haruka."

* * *

_Monday_

I woke up to the sound of the annoying alarm. I reached out to try it off, but for some reason, I couldn't reach it. As I came to my senses, I felt something pressing against my back, hugging me tightly, and therefore preventing me from reaching the alarm. With some difficulty, I managed to turn off the alarm, but the thing holding me didn't move. I wondered what could be that thing. As soon as my memories came back, I blushed intensely. It was Kariya! He was the one holding me like that. But how did he get here?! No, wait. I know how. Silly me. My silly thoughts were cut when I felt him shifting slightly, his head moving away from my shoulder.

"What happened?" I heard him say. His arms left my body and he sat up, a deep blush finding it's way to this face. I sat up as well, still feeling the awkwardness of the atmosphere. Kariya turned his head away.

"G-gomenasai, Haruka... I didn't m-m-mean to. I'm terribly sorry. "

"Just pretend it didn't happen." I said. We both got out of bed. Kariya panicked, saying that today we had school and he didn't bring his uniform. I pulled out a spare uniform from my wardrobe and handed it to him. He blinked twice before turning to me.

" Why do you have this?" He asked. "You are a girl, aren't you?"

" Well, you can say that I like this one more." I giggled. "It makes me move freely. How would I kick someone in the face when I'm wearing a skirt?" He chuckled and headed to the bathroom to change. I changed my clothes and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. After a fight between me and my inner self, I decided to make some waffles. Halfway through the process, I made a great discovery. There was no eggs. No biggie. I snapped my fingers, a box of eggs appeared next to me. I love magic. After I was done, I placed everything on the table and went to get Kariya. As I left the kitchen, I almost bumped into him. Luckily, we both stopped at the right moment.

"Why do you always do this?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Come out of nowhere!"

"I have no idea." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and sat at the table, eating my breakfast slowly. I don't want to die, do I? Kariya sat down and stared at his waffles, then looked at mine. He seemed to want something from mine.

"Can I have yours? " He asked.

"Why?"

"They have strawberries. Mine have blueberries. And I want strawberries."

"Because they remind you of Kirino." I stated with a smirk. He nodded but shook his head immediately when my statement sank into his head. I laughed.

"Don't worry. I'm just joking. Here, have them." I said as we switched the plates. Soon, breakfast was done. We got up, washed the plates, headed outside. We had 2 hours before school starts. Now we had to go and get Kariya's bag without being caught by Hitomiko. She would probably kill Kariya for leaving on his own in a storm without telling her. So we had to be cautious. We approached the orphanage, walking quietly to the back door. We opened it, only to come face to face it a really pissed off Hitomiko.

"He did it. I swear." I said quickly, pointing at Kariya. He gave me a glare to which I replied with a smile. "See ya." I turned on my heels and tried to run away, but Hitomiko grabbed me.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said, pulling me back. Then she turned to Kariya. "Where were you yesterday, young man?" Kariya looked down and shuffled his feet nervously. I stepped in front of him.

"He was at my house. Sorry for not telling you." I said quickly.

"Hmmmm. It's fine. But next time, tell me if you are going to leave." She said. Kariya and I let out a relieved sigh before heading to Kariya's room. Since our plan succeeded, we had about 1 hour left before school starts. We sat on the bed, awkward silence took over. Suddenly, I felt a hand on mine. I looked up at Kariya, who had an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to put you in that situation." He said.

"I told you it was alright. Don't worry about that." I replied. He smiled and hugged me tightly. We spent the rest of the time talking about what we will do at practice. Both of us were extremely excited about it, willing to do our best. Time passed by, and we were soon on our way to school. It was raining, without a storm this time. As we approached the gates, I noticed that Shindou and Kirino were standing there.

"Ohayou, Mizashi." Shindou greeted.

"Yo, Mizashi." Kirino smiled. I smiled and greeted them. For some reason, I felt a dark aura around me. Apparently it was because of the glares my classmates were giving to Kariya. Suddenly, a strange idea popped in my head. An evil smirk drew itself on my mouth. I smiled at Kirino.

"Don't glare at him like that, Kirino. He admitted that he liked strawberries because they remind him of you. He told me that this morning." I said, glancing at Kariya, who was blushing deep red by now.

"I-I didn't say that." He stammered. I smiled and ran away, with him chasing me. I passed by Tenma and Shinsuke, greeting them quickly. They smiled at me before being knock down to the floor by Kariya. We raced till we reached my classroom. We leaned against the wall, panting heavily.

"That...was...fun..." He said.

"Yeah...We should do that more often."

He laughed before saying that he was going to his class. I went into my class and sat down. My seat was next to Shindou and behind Kirino. Said boys entered the classroom and sat down before turning to me. I smiled innocently, as if I didn't know what they wanted to say.

"Mizashi, why are you trusting Kariya that much. You know he is never up to anything good." Kirino said.

"Don't be like that, Kirino. He is not that bad." I replied, still keeping the smile on my face.

"Mizashi. I don't like the idea of you two hanging out that much." Shindou said with a slightly annoyed tone. Now I was sure of it. My doubts were confirmed. Shindou was jealous of Kariya. I giggled at the cuteness of Shindou. Could he be thinking that I'm in love with Kariya? Actually, I do have a crush on him. Wait. I have a crush on both of them. Who would I choose?

"...Shi. ...izashi. ...MIZASHI!.."

"AHH! What?!" I turned around to see Kirino looking at me.

"You spaced out. What were you thinking of?" He asked.

"I...uh... was thinking of...uh...The. .history lesson. Yeah. I bet it will be interesting." I said

"You don't like history. Something is not right with you." Shindou said. I gulped and opened my mouth to speak, but the teacher walked in and told everyone to take their seats. For the first time, I'm thankful for her. Shindou is right. I don't like history, or the teacher. But this time, she saved my life.

"Class, today we have a quiz concerning World War I and World War II." She said. Okay, forget about anything I said before. I hate this woman. I want to strangle her, Bury her alive, anything horrible. Why did she choose the two lessons I hate as a quiz. Why does she hate me so much. Life is cruel.

"Miss Mizashi, what did I say about spacing out in my class?" I heard her say. Luckily, I snapped out of my daze in time to reply.

"It's a forbidden act because it portrays the carelessness of the student and the lack of respect for their teachers. And that if anyone wants to space out, they better not come to school." I said in a monotone voice, keeping my straight face all the time. She adjusted her glasses.

"So, what was I saying?"

"You were saying that the quiz will consist of five questions. And that, due to the discoveries of cheating lately, each paper has a different set of questions. So that no one would attempt to cheat. You probably forgot that Marcelia, Lily, Ranu and Riku pass their papers to each other, so that each of them answers the other's questions. I believe that I informed you of that before, but as usual, you considered it something of no importance. And also-"

"STOP!" She shouted. I smirked, knowing that I succeeded in provoking her. She glared at me, while the students looked shocked. "Miss Mizashi. Out."

"What did I do wrong?" I asked. She fell silent. I knew she had nothing to say. She only growled and turned to face the blackboard, writing the lesson. I sat down and opened my book, scanning through the lesson we are supposed to have today. My book was pulled away by the teacher.

"I believe that I said you are out."

"Make me." I shot back at her. She grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me, but I didn't move. I surrendered my body, letting her control it. She dragged my all the way to the door, while I sat there, looking at my watch. In any time now...

"Namiko-sensei, what are you doing?" A voice said. It belonged to out coach, Endou. I smirked and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"She was trying to...to...to rape me..." I said, faking a shaky, scared tone. The students, mainly Kurama and Hamano, struggled to keep themselves from laughing, knowing this was an act. The teacher let go of my arm and began explaining. I got up, shook the dust off me and walked to my seat proudly. Endou was probably unsatisfied with her reasoning. After all of this was done, Endou turned to us.

"I just wanted to say that there would be no soccer practice today. "He said.

"What?!"

"But why?!"

"The weather is not suitable. I'm sorry guys. But we can't train in this weather." He said, lowering his head in sadness. I was screaming, on the inside of course. I was looking forward to the practice this day. Curse you, weather. This is going to be a boring day. I hate Mondays.

* * *

_Tuesday_

Shindou's POV.

I had to do something. I had to take her away from Kariya. It was already time for practice, we were gathered in the clubroom, waiting for the rest to come. There was no sign of Kariya. Mizashi was worried about him. I tried to pretend I was worried without being jealous. I can't say I was not worried about him. He is one of my friends. But the jealousy part was the hardest. I understand she is worried about him because he is her friend and all, but my mind kept telling there was more to it than that. Maybe, just maybe, she loves him. In _ that _way. It is just a prediction, though.

"Shindou, do yo think Kariya is sick? He was out during the storm on Sunday. Do you think he will be alright?" She asked, her ice blue eyes looking directly into mine. I blushed faintly and looked away, mumbling something like. 'He will be okay.' Mizashi smiled weakly. It hurt me to see her like that. I wrapped an arm around my best friend.

"Don't worry so much. I'm sure he is fine." I said with a sigh. I was a little disappointed at the fact she was still worried. I wanted to tell her about my feelings but, I was afraid of rejection. Maybe she does love Kariya. I cannot risk our friendship like that. I looked around the room and saw that Kirino has just entered. I excused myself and went to him.

"Any news about Kariya?" I asked. Kirino shook his head.

"No. I tried calling him but he didn't answer. I know it's crazy, but I am worried about him." Kirino said. Now this was not normal. I wish Hayami doesn't notice this. Soon, Hamano, Kurama and Nishiki joined us. They had an annoying smirk on their faces. I knew what was coming next. They sat down next to us. Nishiki was the first to speak.

"So, Mizashi seems distracted. Right, Shindou?" He asked.

"...yeah..."

"I wonder what is making her like that..." Hamano said. "I've never seen her like that before." Now I was irritated. Why do they keep on teasing me? It's getting really annoying. I just kept my cool and turned my head away from them. Kirino was snickering as well. Even my best friend is on their side. I can't believe it.

"Can it be..." Kurama began. "Because Kariya is not here?" That did it. I was so irritated. Those guys were up to something. I knew what that was, and I was not planning on giving in. So I just smiled and turned to them.

"Yeah. That is possible. I mean they have been hanging around each other a lot lately. So she may be really worried."

They seemed to be taken aback by my answer. I bet they expected an outburst or something. Nishiki's smirk faded, Hamano jawdropped, Kurama muttered some curses and Kirino burst into a fit of laughter. Mission accomplished. Mizashi walked to us with a curious expression on her face. Unfortunately, and to my friends luck, she sat next to me, after pushing Kirino out of her way.

"What are you laughing at? She asked. Kurama quickly interfered.

"We were trying to know who was the girl Shindou had a crush on. He wouldn't tell us." He said with a sly smile.

"Sou ka..." Haruka then tutned to me again. "Who is that girl, Shindou?" She asked. I blushed lightly and turned away.

"No one, they were lying." I said. Mizashi didn't believe me though. She giggled and turned to Kirino.

"Who is it, Kirino? Tell me." She said. Kirino smirked. I gave him a pleading look. He smiled at her and leaned closer, whispering something in her ears. She smiled and turned to me.

"You could have just told me it was Akane. It's not so hard. Now excuse me. I forgot my hair clip on my desk." With that, she got up and left. I glared at Kirino. He held his hands up defensively.

"Did you want me to tell her the truth? What if she doesn't feel the same?" He said.

"What if she does?" I shot back. Luckily, Endou-kantoku entered.

"Minna, let's begin practice. Mizashi won't be joining us today." He said.

"Did something happen to her?" Tsurugi asked. Endou-kantoku nodded slowly.

"Her illness took over again. She will be sent home immediately." My heart nearly stopped. She was not okay. I wanted to go and see her, but I couldn't just leave. I decided to visit her after practice. I just hope shr is okay now.

_After practice. _

I walked throught the streets to Mizashi's house. I had to make sure she is okay. What Endou-kantoku said made me really worried. I knocked on the door and waited. My heart was hammering in my chest. Soon, I heard footsteps approaching. Mizashi opened the door. She was wearing a white tank top, her black hooded jacket, black shorts and white sneakers. I blushed lightly. She did look good in that outfit. She gave me a questioning look.

"I came to see if you are alright. Endou-kantoku said that your illness took over again. I was worried about you. So I decided to-"

"Don't worry, Shindou. I will be fine. By the way, I was going to visit Kariya. Hitomiko called me and said he had a fever. Do you want to come with me?" She said. Great! There we go again. Why does she always bring up the subject of Kariya? Anyway, I didn't protest. I nodded my head and we set off for the orphanage. When we arrived, Kirino was waiting for us there. That surprised me a lot. I never expected Kirino to be that cating person, especially when it's Kariya. Ee walked into the orphanage, following Mizashi's lead till we reached a room. Mizashi knocked twice and opened the door. Kariya immediately sat up in bed a smiled at her, but frowned a little ehen he saw me and Kirino.

"Why are they here?" He said. Now this was rude. I came to see if he was okay and now he is annoyed at our presence. It ticked me off. Kirino walked to the bed and sat down, smiling at Kariya.

"We wanted to see if you were alright. I thought something bad happened to you. But seems like you a better now." He said. Kariya rolled his eyes.

"Of course I am better. Especially after I saw you guys." He said in a sarcastic tone. Mizashi glsred at him, to which he laughed. She wslked to him and ruffled his hair playfully, after her glare faded.

"Don't be rude. They came to see you. So please be nice. I bet Kirino never wanted to be here in the first place."

"Neither does Shindou. The look he is giving me is not comfortable." Kariya said. I blinked twice before turning away. That boy was trying to provoke me. He was almost successful, but he had to try harder than that. I sat down on the chair next to the bed. Kariya turned away from me. My eye twitched but I kept myself from Punching the boy. He was sick after all. But his acts were annoying. I took a deep breath snd decoded to ignore him.

"Haruka. Can you please sit next to me?" He said suddenly. Kirino snickered and Kariya fladhed me one of his smirks. Mizashi sat next to him, and as soon as she did, he rested his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her. This act, along with Mizashi's acception and Kirino's silent teasing, annoyed me to the core. I wanted to rip these two away from each other. But thst won't be good. I stayed silent during the whole visit. You can't imagine how happy I felt when Mizashi said she was going home. I volunteered to escort her, while Kirino saod he was going to stay with Kariya a little more. Okay, now I was freaking out on the inside. This was not like Kirino at all. Anyway, I decided to ask him about it later. For now, I had to focus on more important things.

Our walk was mostly silent. Mizashi seemed not to have something to talk about. And I was so nervous to bring the subject of Kariya up. I wanted to know if she had any feelings for him, yet I didn't want to be disappointed be the answer. Finally, I found the courage to speak.

"Mizashi, you care about Kariya a lot. Why is that?" I asked, hoping she won't snap at me. I heared her sigh tiredly, before glancing at me.

"Well... he is like a brother to me, that's all." She said. I sighed in relief. Now I'm sure I had a chance. But, to my dismay, she spoke again. And the statement didn't satisfy me.

"I may like him a little as well. I have to admit, he is kinda cute." Now I was disappointed again. I turned to look at her face, to see if she was joking or something. But her face was not showing a joking expression. Instead, she had a blush on her face. I lowered my head and tried to hold my tears back. We arrived at her house. She turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks for coming with me, Shindou." She said before hugging me tightly. I hugged back and lsid my head on her shoulder, before realizing what I was doing. I pulled away quickly and apologized. She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"You are so cute, Shindou." She squealed. I blushed lightly and turned my head away. She cocked her head to the side and gave me a strange look before cupping my cheek. I blushed deeper as she leaned in slowly. Before I could process anything, her lips were almost touching mine. Good thing it was dark already. I tjought she was going to kiss me, and I silently wished she would do it. But instead, she kissed my forehead and smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Shindou. Good night." Then she went into her house. I placed a hand over my chest. My heart was pounding so hard it could have been audible. I walked back to my house, thinking of what happened today. Was it to late to win Mizashi's love already?

* * *

** And that's for the second chapter. I think there will be two more chapters for this. I hope you like it.**

**Now about the love triangle. I decided to leave it to you, readers. Which one should Haruka end up with? Shindou or Kariya? **

** And that's all. Don't forget to review. And tell me if there are any mistakes.**

**Ja ne. **

**Haru-chan :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**.The third chapter is up. Hope you like it.**

** I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go! I own Haruka and Terumi. It Belongs to Level-5.**

**Let the show begin. **

* * *

_Thursday_

Haruka's POV.

Finally, the school day is over. It was really boring. Except for the chemistry class. I finally got to do some real experiments. Unfortunately, I was not able to attend practice that day. My condition was getting worse. I couldn't push myself any further. The doctor told me to rest and stay away from any actions that may affect my heart beat. I walked back to the house with a disappointed expression. Why did I have to get sick all of a sudden? This was not fair.

When I arrived home, the door was unlocked. I got scared, and walked into the house cautiously. Whoever was in there may have a gun or something dangerous. I grabbed a frying pan and walked to the living room. No one was there. Right after that, I heard some noise coming from my room. So the criminal was up there. Wait till I get you, bad guy. I went up stairs and crept towards the door. The noise stopped. I stood there, took a deep breath before opening the door and rushing inside. A sound of the collision of metal was heard. I opened my eyes and stared at the person whom I thought was a criminal.

"Terumi...?"

"Konbanwa, Nee-chan." He said with a bright smile. I sweatdropped at his cheerful attitude. He was eearing one of my dresses, a dark red one to be exact. His long black hair was tied in a low ponytail. A golden hair clip was attached to his hair as well. I gaped at the feminine boy in front of me before exhitting him on his head.

"Why are you wearing those? Those are for girls." I said. He pouted and looked away.

"Says the one who has a whole wardrobe full of boys' clothes." He muttered. I smiled a little and hugged him tightly. He hugged back, or more like crushed me. After a few air-lacking minutes, he finally had mercy and let go of me. I breathed in relief, as if I was a fish that finally retuned to water. Terumi laughed and sat down on my bed.

"So, I heard your illness took over again." He said, picking his clothes up. "I hope you have been okay."

"Don't worry about me." I said, twirling a lock of my white hair with my index finger. "But how did you know about that?" I smirked as he blushed a little.

"I-it's...K-K-Kirino..." he muttered. My smirk widened. Yeah, you guessed it. My brother was gay and he had a crush on my pink haired friend. It was wierd, but love is love, right? This was proved when my father married my mother. I wonder how he fell for her... Anyway, this was not our business. Fate brought them together. We cannot interfere.

"By the way, how is your crush on Shindou? Did you tell him?" He asked eagerly. I shook my head. He smiled. "Stop being a coward and tell him. He might think you don't love him. Then you would lose him forever." He said.

"Then why don't you confess to Kirino?" I countered. He looked at me with an expression that said 'Do I have to say it again?' I rolled my eyes. "I know you'll say that he is not gay. But why not try?" Again, he gave me the same look. I sighed in defeat and sank into my chair. "Okay. You win." He smilef and took off the dress. Across his chest was a big scar, one that he got three Harukanian years ago. Seeing that scar reminded me of an incident that happened at that time. I looked down in sadness. Terumi wore his clothes and walked to me.

"Haruka, it wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself." He said with a smile. " I had to protect you. So it was not your fault." He said. I smiled and nodded. Silence took over. Terumi was the first to speak. He grabbed my shoulders and smiled. "YYou should change your clothes while I cook. How about miso soup? Sounds good?"

"Yes. I like the idea." I smiled brightly. My brother was a great cook. So the idea of him cooking was pretty nice. He pinched my cheek and left the room. I walked to my wardrobe and picked a black hoodie along with some black jeans. After I changed, the phone rang. I picked it up. To my happiness, it was Shindou.

"Ah, Shindou. How have you been? I hope practice was not boring without me." I said with a smile. He laughed.

"Don't be so proud. I wanted to make sure you were okay. And you seem fine to me." He said. I giggled and got an idea.

"He, Shindou. Can you come over for dinner? Terumi is here. I bet he would be happy to see you." I said. Shindou was silent for some time. We'll, not really silent. He was talking to someone. I guessed it as Kirino. It was about a minute later when he replied.

"Sure. Can Kirino come as well? He was at my house and we were bored." He said.

"Sure. I don't mind. And I don't think Terumi will. See you later." I said before placing the phone back down. Then, the doorbell rang. I sighed and went downstairs. Being the childish person I am, Terumi and I raced to the door. We ended up tripping and falling right in front of the door. We got up after a small wrestling match, which ended with me winning. I opened the door and saw Kariya. I remembered that I told him to come over for dinner as well. On seeing him, Terumi smiled brightly.

"Kariya! What a surprise!" He exclaimed. Kariya smiled sweetly and walked in.

"I hope I was not late. Hitomiko-nee made me do some chores for her." He said, laughing a little. I pulled him to my room, leaving Terumi to continue cooking. We sat down on the bed and thought of something to do. Then, I remembered that Shindou and Kirino were coming over. I turned to Kariya.

"By the way, Kariya. Shindou and Kirino are coming for dinner. I hope you don't mind." I said.

"Of course I don't." He said with a smile. "It would be more...fun." Something in his tone made me uncomfortable. I felt that he was up to something. But I shook that feeling away. Kariya wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close. I felt my cheeks heating up. He kissed my warm cheek. And rested his head on my shoulder.

"Haruka, you are so warm." He whispered, snuggling closer to me. My blush increased. Why was he acting like that? It was plain weird. I couldn't escape his tight grip. Part of me wanted to get away, but the other part wanted more. Kariya's other hand was resting on my lap. I felt his warm breath on my neck. Then, being the sensitive innocent girl I am, I let out a small, tiny, little moan. That little, almost inaudible sound seemed to entertain the teal haired boy. He gently pressed his lips against my neck, brushing them against my sensitive skin. Now, I had no control over my body. My hands automatically gripped on his shoulders, pulling him closer as I moaned again. He pushed me back onto the bed and slowly trailed kisses down my neck, each of them was followed by a moan. Kariya slowly pulled away and stared into my eyes, our noses touching. His lips almost brushed against mine, but he was startled by some voices downstairs. Both of us snapped out of our trance. Realising what we were doing, we pulled away from each other quickly. Kariya had a really deep red blush on his face, I guessed I was no better. But I had to admit that I wanted him to continue... GAH! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!

"Haruka." Terumi's voice called. "Shindou and Kirino are here."

"I'm coming." I managed to call back without stuttering like crazy. Kariya pulled me up.

"I'm so sorry, Haruka. I didn't know what happened to me." He turned away. "I'm sorry... I ruined everything." I grabbed his hand to prevent him from leaving.

"Don't leave now, Kariya." I said, or more like whispered. Kariya didn't look at me, but he nodded. I smiled a little and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. I went down only to be greeted by an angry looking Shindou. His expression turned into an angrier one when he saw Kariya. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dining room. Kirino was sitting next to Terumi. Kariya sat next to Kirino. Shindou pulled me to the chair next to him. Dinner was mostly silent, except for the small conversations between Kirino and Terumi. I took part in those conversations as well, but Shindou and Kariya kept glaring at each other. I felt that there was something wrong with those two.

"Haruka... Haruka... HARUKA!"

"GAH! WHAT? !" I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at Terumi. "It'd better be something important."

"You didn't compliment my cooking this time." He pouted. I sighed. That boy is really weird. Can't he see that I'm in the midst of a conversation with my inner self? I glanced back at Terumi, who had a cheerful expression on his face.

"Fine. Your cooking is really good, Terumi." I said. He smiled.

"Yeah, I know." He said in an 'I'm a really important person' tone. I rolled my eyes at his act. He was always like that.

"Then why did you ask me?" I replied. Terumi pouted again.

"Why do you always say that?"

"Because I want to." I said, getting up from my place. "Now excuse me, I have to get something from my room." I made my way to the door, hoping Terumi wouldn't question my intentions. Unfortunately, Terumi put his chopsticks down and looked at me.

"If you are thinking of eating all the gummy worms alone, you better think twice before you attempt to do anything." He said. Kirino laughed as I turned around and dashed to my room. I was not planning on eating them alone, but I wanted to tease Terumi a little. As I expected, my twin came running upstairs, probably thinking of tackling me or something. Our little chase lasted for some minutes. Soon, Terumi was tired. He sat on the couch, panting heavily. While I stood there, not a bead of sweat visible on my face. All this was not tiring for me. The bag of gummy worms was in my hands, and he was eyeing it like a hawk eyes it's prey.

"You know, you win this time." I said, throwing the bad across the room. "Go get it." Terumi jumped up and grabbed the bag, hugging it tightly. Kariya sweatdropped. I turned to him.

"Is he like this all the time?" He asked. I nodded.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I said with a small smile. Kariya's eyes widened and his left eye twitched slightly. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Shindou glaring at Kariya. Was he really jealous of him? It wasn't like Shindou. And why would he feel jealous? It's not like he loves me or anything. Wait... It may have been a lie... But why would Kirino lie to me...? Unless... Shindou likes me. Now that made everything complicated. Once again, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at Shindou.

"Can we talk...In private?" He said in a serious tone. I nodded and followed him to my room, because it was the nearest room to the attic. After we entered, he _locked _the door. I looked at him questioningly, but he just smiled. The room was almost dark. I couldn't make my way to the light switch because Shindou was in my way. He pushed me against the wall.

"Is there anything between you and Kariya?" He asked. Now I was afraid. His face was close to mine. A blush crept on my cheeks.

"S-Shindou..."

"He told me about what happened in this room... Why didn't you protest?"

"I...was not...controlling myself... I didn't know what happened... I-"

"But this is not important now..." He whispered, a small smirk placed upon his lips. He leaned in closer, pressing his forehead against mine. "I will make you forget..." With that, his lips pressed against mine softly. He pinned my wrists to the wall to prevent me from pushing him away. Like what happened with Kariya, my body took over, and I found myself kissing back. He slowly let go of my wrists, and my hands moved to cup his face, pulling him closer. My mind was screaming at me to stop, but my body didn't listen. I wanted to stop this, but I didn't know how. Suddenly, Shindou's lips left mine. My eyes widened and I pushed him away. I touched my lips. He just kissed me. I couldn't believe it. My mind was fuzzy from all the events of today. Then I realized something. I was a prey. Shindou and Kariya are fighting over me. That's why they were acting weird around each other.

"Shindou..." I muttered. Before I knew it, I was pushed to the bed. I thought Shindou would kiss me again, but instead, he wrapped his arms around me tightly. Tears filled his eyes as he rested his head on my shoulder. I reached out to wipe his tears, with my other arm hugging his frame tightly.

"I'm sorry... I just felt angry at what Kariya did to you. I wanted to... Forget it... I'm going home." He said, getting up and leaving the room quickly. By the time I arrived downstairs, he and Kariya had left. Only Kirino and Terumi were there, playing video games like there was no tomorrow. I sighed and walked back to my room, feeling a familiar pain in my chest. I didn't want to tire myself anymore. I collapsed on the bed and surrendered to sleep.

* * *

Terumi's POV.

"Terumi, where is your sister?"

"I think she went upstairs. Maybe her illness took over. I hope she is fine."

"I'm going to check on her." Kirino said, getting up from his place. I threw the game controller on the couch and followed him. The door was opened slightly opened. Haruka was lying on her bed, tugging on the covers tightly. Kirino rushed to her side and took her temperature.

"Terumi. Call a doctor now." He said. I picked up my phone and dialled the number of her doctor.

"Yes?"

"Misaru-san. Haruka is very tired. Can you come now?"

"Oh dear. I'm sorry, Terumi. I have an important surgery in a few minutes. Keep her in bed and try it keep her temperature down. I'll come to see her as soon as I can."

"Okay." I said, putting the phone down.

"What did he say?" Kirino asked.

"He won't be able to come here now. He said that we should keep her temperature down. Go get her medicine ." I said. Kirino nodded and left the room. I sat next to Haruka and ran my fingers through her hair. Her breathing was regular, but her temperature was still high. Kirino came back with a small bottle. Haruka reached out and stopped my hand.

"I'm fine now." She said, sitting up in bed. I hugged her tightly. Kirino sat down on the armchair, placing the bottle on the bedside table. Haruka rested her head on my chest and gripped on my shoulders tightly, crying silently. Something must have happened. Maybe it has to do something with Shindou. I hugged her tighter and kissed her head. Slowly she fell asleep. I placed her back on the bed and tucked the blankets around her.

"Something is wrong?" Kirino said. I nodded.

"I think something happened between her and Shindou." I replied. Kirino nodded and got up.

"I have to go now. I'll ask Shindou about that too. I hope she gets better." He said, making his way to the door. I got up and grabbed his arm.

"Wait. I'm going with you." I said. Kirino smiled and nodded, pulling me along. Soon, we were on our way. Kirino was walking by me. I blushed slightly. Yeah, I have a crush on him. It's not my fault he looked like a girl. It was not important now. We arrived at his house sooner than I thought. Kirino turned to me.

"Thanks, Terumi." He said. I turned away to hide my blush. He chuckled lightly.

"If I didn't know better, I would have thought you had a crush on me." He said. "See you tomorrow. " I nodded and went back to my house. Oh, Kirino. If only you know you were right.

* * *

**Eh, I think I screwed up everything. And don't worry. There won't be any Kirino X Terumi. This is just a small teasing part. I hope it didn't annoy you.**

**The voting is still up. Please vote. I can't decide on my own. And two votes are not enough. It's a tie till now. Please help me.**

**Special thank to all the readers, reviewers and supporter. Especially loving'it4321 and Shoujiki Shouji.**

**Leave a review. I hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned in for the next chapter.**

**Ja ne. **

**Haru-chan :)**


End file.
